Inanimate pt2
by Mettlei
Summary: Three years had passed since Hidan met the alluring vampire Itachi... Hidan didn't forget. Graphic Yaoi. Vampire-AU. Hidan/Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I make no money with this writing._

_An: well you might wanna read 'Inanimate pt1' before you read this... not that there's great plot or anything... it would just make more sense then...or maybe not... _

_...Inanimate pt2_

Three years had passed since he met the alluring vampire Itachi... Hidan didn't forget... he couldn't forget... he remembered with a bitter smile...

When it came to the world nothing much had changed, except the fact that vampires had led themselves to their doom by starting an open war with lycanthropes... and when it came to Hidan's kind... the demonologists had become the most feared race... straight after the ancient vampires that is...

Hidan now was a leader of a small group of demonologists... not that he cared... not that he had a cause in this war... the fools that followed his orders... well, it was a good blood-sport.

He used his new position to his advantage... he would never admit it to anyone but since the meeting with Itachi Uchiha he always found someone who discretely sniffed out how the vampire is doing and where he's hiding... to be more precise Hidan was making sure Itachi is still good and un-dead. He never had met Itachi since because he didn't want to admit that he is maybe obsessed...

As far as he knew, Itachi was a complete loner... never communicated with his own kind and never stayed out of his hiding place for more than a night... He had also found out that Itachi after their meeting three years ago went on a killing spree... and then Itachi disappeared for a year just to come back afterwards and as Hidan's spies told him the crimson eyed devil had returned half dead and nearly torn in pieces by werewolves...

When Hidan heard about the massacre Itachi had brought on the vampires he was surprised because it meant Itachi had finally decided to take part in this war even if it meant that he was joining the wrong side... whichever that was.

Now Itachi was hiding again because the vampires were at his throat trying to hunt him down... and more... Hidan found out that despite his own victory over the vampire three years ago Itachi really was one of the strongest Ancients...

He tried to push the thoughts of Itachi out of his mind... it didn't work very well when he kept hearing rumours left and right... the last rumour was that the crimson eyed vampire was salvaged by a gang of vampires. Hidan was on his way to one of the un-dead hide-outs... he was informed well, he knew where to look and if those bastards had Itachi there... he would bring hell... and maybe he would make sure Itachi never finds out it was him who would save him.

He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did... he couldn't explain why he so craved to see Itachi again and why at the same time he did everything for that meeting not to happen...

It was ever so easy to slip past the guards when he finally got to the cave-like hideout. The guards most probably didn't expect anyone to appear.

As he walked down the long and dark tunnel he heard a noise, it sounded like bunch of vampires feasting or doing something of the sort, so he walked for that noise... not that there were any other turns in to the tunnel.

When he peaked around the corner... he wished he hadn't...

There was a large room with damp stone walls and there were at least twenty vampires in that room. Right in the middle there were what looked like iron shackles hanging down from the ceiling And Itachi... Itachi standing there shackled and it looked like the ancient vampire is barely holding himself up... his head hung limply on his chest with the long raven hair loose and covering his face.

Hidan saw a black silky clothe over Itachi's eyes blinding the beautiful vampire... a large wound on Itachi's shoulder, all Itachi had on his body was black jeans held on the slim hips by a metallic belt...there were smaller wounds and red bruises all over that perfect chest and stomach, the pale arms were covered with what seemed like slashed wounds. Hidan knew all too well when one could see bruises and wounds on a vampire and they weren't healing, it meant the vampire is almost bloodless and close to his end... Hidan was... infuriated... not so much by the state of Itachi... but because of the actions of those who were around Itachi.

The vampires were hissing and growling and shouting, Hidan spotted the vampire leader and he knew it's a leader simply because he was standing right next to Itachi's half limp body, Hidan's teeth gritted when the large vampire fisted Itachi's hair from behind and yanked upwards. The vampire leader leaned close to Itachi hissing mockingly.

"Oh what's the matter Itachi... about to pass out? Not so tough now eh?" the vampire leader seemed unsatisfied by the fact that he got no reaction and when that bastard brought a knife down Itachi's chest creating a long blood red line..that was enough for Hidan.

It lasted five minutes tops... after that all the vampires were laying on the floor bloodied and lifeless the bodies starting to dissolve before his raged flamed violet eyes. There was no one left to kill, Hidan fastened his big sized weapon back on his back and tried to get his breathing back to normal, his violet eyes fell on Itachi and the rage in them disappeared... Itachi seemed oblivious to what has happened...

Hidan swallowed hard... he couldn't leave Itachi here... he would die from blood-loss and starvation.

He walked up to Itachi from behind and noted that at least Itachi's back was left without any bruises... or at least serious bruises, he hated the blood stained raven hair... he hated the slight tremors shaking Itachi's body... he hated to see Itachi like this... he was close and he tried to gather his courage to touch Itachi... to free him.

Before he thought on how to inform the ancient vampire that it's him another mad urge took over Hidan when he was so close to Itachi's pale naked back... he reached out his hand, his fingertips stroked all the way down... from the neck to the lower back... Hidan realised it was the same action he did three years ago and he realised he did it now because Itachi seemed to relax because of that action back then.

The pale bloodied body shivered under that touch.

"Hidan..."

It was barely a whisper... and it was not a question... it was a statement... Hidan was tempted to smile... about the fact that this perfect beautiful creature knew it's him just because of that touch... and about the fact that the very same perfect creature after whispering his name... passed out.

It was as if... Itachi finally felt safe (?) to pass out... Hidan wasn't so sure that thought made sense but it was the way he saw it... and maybe it was better that he didn't have to explain anything right now... he doubted he could... he was shaking and he didn't know why...

He took off Itachi's shackles scooping the limp body over his shoulder. He walked fast and he didn't bother to eliminate the guards...

Hidan was going for his own hideout, unlike Itachi his more resembled a normal house... just under the ground... when Hidan finally got there it was already dawn, he made sure the doors are locked behind them as he carried Itachi's body straight for the bathroom where he washed away all the blood, he was extremely glad Itachi remained unconscious through that process he didn't want to make Itachi feel... humiliated? Yes... he didn't want to... he already had had the taste of that... maybe the taste was bitter... Hidan didn't want to think about it...

When Itachi was all clean and fresh and smelling nicely Hidan carried the still limp body wrapped in a towel for the bedroom where he managed to dry Itachi off and managed to get the limp limbs into random sweat pants and simple black vest, he find out that dressing a limp body is extremely difficult.

But When that was done he pulled a blanket over Itachi's body and placed Itachi's head on the pillow making sure the raven tresses won't be all curly when they would dry that way...

Hidan decided that Itachi now looks almost perfect, just like three years ago, he pulled out his good old knife and cut his own wrist, he could only hope that Itachi's instincts will work even when the vampire is unconscious... and they did work, when Hidan parted Itachi's mouth and pressed his bleeding wrist on it, Itachi gulped down the hot liquid starting to suck the blood out of him.

Hidan had to smile at the long black eyelashes fluttering on the pale cheeks as the vampire fed. When Hidan felt dizzy and saw black spots before his eyes he pulled his wrist away glad that he didn't hear Itachi hiss like the first time they did this... maybe it had something to do with the fact that the vampire beauty didn't wake up from his slumber.

Hidan blinked his eyes furiously to clear his vision and watched the wounds on Itachi's body close up, the vampire would be just fine... un-dead and kicking.

He left the room on wobbly legs, he himself now needed food and then sleep for his body to recover.

After he was done with his meal, Hidan as cold as he was fell asleep on his living room's couch and there was a smile on those usually cold lips...

...

His violet eyes opened after good ten hours, he gasped sharply when he saw two crimson eyes stare back at him.

Hidan swallowed realising that he woke up because he felt Itachi's weight on himself because really the perfect body was sitting on him... right on his hips, straddling him... Itachi's beautiful face though promised painful death...

His hands jerked wanting nothing more than put them on Itachi's hips. Instead they grabbed Itachi's hands when they went for his throat squeezing, Itachi leaned down hissing right in his face.

"Why you were there... why you saved me?"

Hidan pulled Itachi's hands away from his throat noticing that when Itachi wasn't starving he was damn strong. And he also noticed that Itachi was actually angry because Hidan had saved him... nothing weird with that... Hidan expected it.

"Itachi..." he choked out, not managing any other words... he wasn't happy that Itachi was angry but Itachi's body on his was whole another story... and the fact that Itachi leaned so very close to him... so very close that if he would lift his head just a tiny bit their lips would brush together.

The crimson eyes were narrowing and searched Hidan's face, the delicate hands laid on Hidan's firm chest just supporting Itachi's weight as the beautiful creature leaned back sitting up on his hips...

Hidan's jaw was clenched, the sight sent his blood for his groin.

What happened next... well... Hidan wasn't ready for it.

Itachi's hands curled up into fists starting to punch Hidan's chest."I hate you... you bastard... I hate you... why did you have to show up again?"

Hidan wasn't even thinking about stopping the perfect creature, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest just because of Itachi's weak voice and the hurt in it.

"Could of just leave me to fucking die, you bastard... I hate you!" Itachi's voice died down along with the half hearted punches, then Itachi's chest pressed against Hidan's as Itachi lied or more like crushed down breathing heavily and shakily... "I hate you..." Itachi repeated.

Hidan... didn't move... he didn't know what to do... those words hurt... and he couldn't help but think that Itachi is not completely honest... or at least Itachi didn't want to admit even to himself that he is not honest... the actions proved just that.

"Itachi..." Hidan's hands moved on Itachi's back unconsciously... he couldn't say he's sorry even if deep down in his cold heart he _was_ sorry... but to say it aloud was different, he wasn't sure he could muster that. His fingertips stroked down Itachi's spine firmly, he shivered when the delicate body above him did... Itachi's hands on his chest relaxed from their fists.

"Stop it... I hate you!"

Hidan grinned... Itachi didn't hate him... Itachi _tried_ to hate him because that's what his pride told him to do... Itachi liked him and that's what his pride couldn't accept... at least Hidan was sure that was the case.

"I wasn't planning to let you know it was me who saved you Itachi... but I couldn't leave you there... you were half dead..." Hidan managed to get out.

"I was ready to die..." Itachi breathed so quietly that Hidan almost missed it, he wished he had missed it...

He didn't know what to say to that so he simply played his fingers on Itachi's back in a way that would seem soothing maybe... he didn't know... he just wanted to feel Itachi... in any way... and the fact that Itachi's closeness was getting him excited...that he decided to ignore this time.

"Stop touching me."

"You're laying on me Itachi..."

"No, I'm trying to kill you with my thoughts alone."

Hidan chuckled... he was right... Itachi did like him and he was trying to hate him hard and failing... it was almost... cute. And if he had known this before he would have faced Itachi much sooner.

His hand fisted Itachi's raven hair that action earned him a growl coming deep from Itachi's throat, he ignored it pulling the pretty face upwards from his chest, Itachi's cheeks were faintly red as if the vampire would see in Hidan's eyes that Hidan had figured it out.

"Don't dare-mmmh!" Itachi managed to get out before Hidan crushed their lips together pushing his tongue in the sweet mouth, reminding himself exactly how sweet it was and exactly how good it felt...

While Hidan was pushing Itachi's tongue around the vampire was pushing his hands on Hidan's chest weakly as if to push him away, Hidan was sure that even Itachi can tell he's not using even half of the strength he possesses, it meant that the vampire didn't want to break the kiss.

And Itachi's tongue sliding against his and then pushing back on his proved it. Itachi's palms pressing against his muscled chest relaxed and then stroked, Hidan was happy... he never dreamed he would be able to enjoy Itachi again... and now when Itachi was here kissing him back and pressing all of the perfect body into his... well... he knew he deserves none of this but he would take it nonetheless.

...

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: Yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: thank you for the reviews :) nice to see people liking Hidan/Itachi... makes me happy. Thank you all for the support. _

_...Inanimate pt2..._

Hidan sucking Itachi's lower lip in his mouth and not letting go of it earned a strangled moan, his hands laid on Itachi's sides firmly as he stood up from the couch keeping Itachi against him, he groaned when the slender legs wrapped around his hips, the thin arms around his neck, Itachi however pulled his lips away from his.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked sounding a bit worried and breathless from the kiss. Hidan loved the cute vampires crimson blush and the eyes that betrayed Itachi's true feelings or at least wanting.

"It's better if you hate me in the bedroom not on the couch Itachi..." Hidan said and Itachi for an answer sunk his sharp teeth in Hidan's pale neck... it fucking hurt... and it turned him on...

he spanked Itachi's perfect ass hard with both of his hands, it made the vampire yelp and pull away from his neck, Hidan felt Itachi's tongue lick the wound, Itachi's sucked on his neck kind of roughly but gently and Hidan was ready to faint... the vampire wasn't about to push him away... when Hidan realized that Itachi is... _participating_ he really felt like losing his seed in his jeans...

He changed their positions sucking and biting on Itachi's neck as he laid the perfect body on the bed and crawled on top, groaning on the pale neck when Itachi's legs parted for him, he was forced to groan louder feeling his hard erection press on Itachi's... he couldn't believe in what was happening...

"Itachi..." he breathed brushing his hand on Itachi's side, pulling the black vest up to Itachi's neck while he was lavishing open mouthed kisses on Itachi's neck moving to the perfect jaw line till finally his lips found Itachi's.

He pressed his lips on Itachi's firmly while his fingers were pinching the rosy nipples, Itachi's hands were on his shoulders stroking kind of shyly and he loved it... he loved it even more when he sucked on Itachi's tongue and the delicate fingers on his shoulders twitched and then entangled in his platinum coloured hair, Itachi's hips bucked up, the vampire pulled away from the kiss panting heavily.

Once more Hidan felt like losing his seed right then seeing the crimson eyes half lidded with the long black eyelashes enchanting the already perfect eyes... Itachi's crimson cheeks and their kiss swollen lips made everything seem worthwhile... this sight under him made him want to cherish his eternal life...

Itachi's fingers in his hair curled pulling him down... the vampires soft lips brushed on his. "This doesn't change anything Hidan... I hate you for what you did when all I did was helping you."

Hidan aroused as he was couldn't ignore the pang of guilt in his chest...

Hidan's hand sneaked under Itachi, he grasped the ass cheek squeezing it and loving Itachi's gasp that turned into a soft moan halfway.

"I couldn't resist you... no one could have..." he admitted and then pulled black vest off leaving the vampire half naked. He pulled back slightly taking in the sight under him, Itachi's long hair sprayed over the pillows, the constant red cheeks and the way Itachi's perfect chest heaved up and down as the vampire was breathing heavily."Because you're perfect..." he finished leaning down and closing his mouth around the rosy nipple feeling it go hard between his teeth and feeling the lean body arch under him.

"Nhh...ahh..." Itachi moaned softly and quietly fisting his hands in Hidan's platinum hair roughly.

Hidan ecstatic as he was pulled back from the, now hard nipples, he searched for Itachi's lips the vampire welcomed him in his mouth parting it and then moaning as their hot and wet tongues met in a dance.

They both groaned in a needy way when Hidan grinded their erections together hard. He watched the way the perfect creature pulled away and arched tossing his head back and moaning when Hidan rocked his hips into Itachi's firmly.

He was sure the vampire has no idea how sexy he is... how very perfect and divine he is... well Hidan had the idea... he saw it before his eyes... it made him growl as he kneeled up between Itachi's legs and pulled off his shirt over his head his hands then laid on Itachi's sweat pants pulling them off rashly.

Itachi was watching him... Hidan saw it but he couldn't resist the smile creeping up to him seeing Itachi so hard and needy and so damn welcoming... Hidan's violet eyes locked with Itachi's crimson ones, he didn't say anything as his hands stroked the creamy hips that he kept dreaming about for the last three years, his eyes moved down savouring the beauty under him...

Leaning down he dipped his tongue in the vampire's belly button teasingly, Itachi's hands grabbed the sheets, fisting them as Hidan moved down leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"H-Hidan...no." Itachi breathed when Hidan's hot breath was tickling Itachi's length... it made Hidan smile faintly... now, why would Itachi stop him.

"Why not..?" he asked teasingly ghosting his tongue on the hard erection... the touch was so light that he wasn't even sure if he did touch. But apparently he did because Itachi gasped sharply, the vampire's creamy hips bucked up towards his mouth, Itachi groaned turning his head to the side...

Hidan thought that that needy groan coming from Itachi said it all, he smirked licking the very tip of the cock, he shivered at Itachi's taste.

The vampire gasped for air as the touch stopped, Hidan saw Itachi's knuckles go white fisting the sheets mercilessly... he decided not to torture, he took the tip in his mouth sucking it gently, growling on the muscle when his actions made Itachi squirm on the bed and moan loudly, Itachi's fingers entangled in his hair trying to push him down, that Hidan didn't let him... he teased the head some more swirling his tongue over it and then dipped the tip of his tongue in the slit.

"Ahh Hidan...mhhh... fuck!" Itachi moaned.

Hidan loved the reaction, he took the hard organ deeper in his mouth and started to suck rougher bobbing his head up and down gaining speed with each time.

"Nh ahh... Hidan...mh!" Itachi seemed unable to keep his moans in any longer and god, did Hidan loved them, it made him roughen up his pace as his hands sneaked under Itachi grabbing on the creamy ass cheeks.

He squeezed them lifting Itachi up and taking the leaking cock deep in his mouth in the process, he could see Itachi's head move side to side, the perfect creature was moaning and mewling loudly. Hidan wanting to please took the erection in his mouth fully to the hilt and then swallowed watching Itachi while he did...

"Hidan!" Itachi mewled loudly arching and squirming on the bed, Itachi's fingers released Hidan's hair and grabbed the sheets with vengeance... Hidan was glad Itachi moved his hands away from his hair when he saw the sheets tear, he smirked as he swallowed again.

"Ahhh... H-Hidan... stop... I'm...ahh... I'm gonna..." Itachi panted looking down.

Hidan smirked when he swallowed again making Itachi throw his head back and moan loudly. Hidan squeezing the fleshy ass cheeks in his hands hard lifted Itachi's perfect little ass up from the bed completely sucking the tasty erection hard and rough.

the lithe body started to jerk, Itachi's hips bucked up sharply and Hidan had to swallow again feeling Itachi's come hit the back of his throat.

"Ahh Hidan..." Itachi shouted.

Hidan pulled back keeping the tip in his mouth as he suckled making sure every drop comes out in his mouth where he tasted it and then swallowed down, greedy for more...

When the jets of Itachi's essence stopped and the hips stopped bucking pushing the erection deeper in his mouth Hidan pulled away licking Itachi clean. The vampire still panting and gasping for air moaned softly, he hearing that realised how very much he had longed to hear a pleasured Itachi...

Crawling back on Itachi he smiled at the closed eyes and the silent murmur that Hidan didn't understand... he wasn't about to ask.

He spread Itachi's legs wider, his hand sneaking between them and between Itachi's ass cheeks. He rubbed his finger on the small opening hearing a gasp from the vampire, Itachi's eyes popped open locking with his. Hidan was watching Itachi's expressions closely... he saw Itachi's cheeks go a shade redder, Itachi's hands grabbed Hidan's naked muscled arms and Hidan felt a shiver go through Itachi's body... he was kind of asking for permission... he realised that... he realised he's breathing heavily and he realised he is barely keeping away from simply taking... because he so wanted...

Itachi didn't say anything, Hidan didn't really expect him to... but when Itachi grabbed his wrist, Hidan was surprised, half stunned half crazed he watched the way Itachi guided it for his the soft lips taking three of Hidan's fingers in his mouth starting to suck them, the crimson eyes on Hidan's violet ones...

Hidan moaned... he didn't intend to but it got out... he wasn't so sure he is able to think sane anymore... Itachi was licking on his digits with vigour and Hidan could see Itachi is getting hard all over again...

"Itachi..." he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue pushing it deep in Itachi's mouth as he guided his fingers between Itachi's legs, he slipped the first one inside without a warning.

Itachi bit on his upper lip, Hidan really thought it was more like an instinct for Itachi to bite whenever he's in pain... almost like a cat would... or... a vampire... Hidan rolled his eyes mentally about his silly musings and kept sliding his tongue on Itachi's, ignoring the bite...

well, he didn't ignore it... the pain turned him on more... not that he needed it right now, it was hard enough when he could feel Itachi's tightness around his finger and the hotness... he already was half crazed but it got so much better when Itachi's hand landed on his erection giving it a firm stroke...

It really surprised him, he growled loudly before he could stop himself.

Pulling away from Itachi's lips he searched the beautiful face. Itachi's eyes were closed and Hidan felt Itachi's delicate fingers squeeze his length gently as if to feel its girth... Itachi's lip corners tugged up at the corners forming something like a satisfied smile.

He pushed his second finger into Itachi's tightness pushing the slender legs more apart for better access. He wriggled his fingers not very gently because he was barely controlling his moves he couldn't wait much longer the third finger joined the others and he started to push them into Itachi hard, widening the tight walls for himself. He could hear Itachi's breathing getting erratic.

Itachi probably didn't realize it but Hidan was close to his peak... Itachi's hand was at fault and Itachi's pleasured face and his fingers...he brushed Itachi's hand away and when the crimson eyes popped open Hidan smiled faintly.

"Keep it away if you don't want sticky stuff on it..." he said playfully, his violet eyes sparkled up hearing a chuckle... even though it barely sounded like a chuckle... if it really was then it was an unused sound and Itachi's throat wasn't used to it.

"You're right... don't want it on my hand..." Itachi breathed pulling his hand away, making his fingers leave Itachi's ass, it made the vampire growl as well...

Hidan... sort of yelped as Itachi pushed on his chest roughly flipping him on his back with ease... before Hidan could grasp the situation Itachi was spreading his legs and kneeling between them... he was about to sit up and spank Itachi real hard for it but his resolve faded when Itachi looking in his eyes leaned down, the pink tongue flicked over the tip of his proudly standing and so needy erection.

"Itachi!" he growled, his hands landed on silky raven tresses... he couldn't tear his eyes off of the flushed face as the vampire took his erection in the hot mouth as deep as it apparently could go and started to bob his head without hesitation.

"Fuck Itachi... mhh!" the moans escaped him and he failed to feel bad about it because the pleasure was so much better than his... whatever...

His hands jerked in Itachi's hair when the vampire moaned on his cock... Hidan didn't expect this and he didn't expect that Itachi would ever do this to him willingly because of the events three years ago but he was ecstatic... he watched Itachi's crimson eyes close as Itachi started to deep throat him taking him deep and then swallowing on him.

"Fuck, so good... mhh!" He pushed Itachi down meeting no resistance, the vampire moaned and Hidan managed to push Itachi on himself hard few more times before he had to pull the perfect creature away by the raven hair.

Panting he watched with his violet eyes half lidded as Itachi crawled on top of him straddling him, Itachi sat right on his groin his wet cock pressing in between the delicious ass cheeks... in the corners of his mind he realised that right now Itachi got him in a pretty vulnerable state... he was fucking ready to beg... not that he would.

Seeing Itachi smirk at him he knew Itachi realises just how much he wanted him... he wanted it more than anything else in his devil damned non-life.

"Itachi..." he choked grabbing Itachi's hips roughly."Ride me."

The crimson half lidded eyes sparkled hearing his words...

Itachi reached behind grabbing on his erection and aligned it, rubbing the head on the wrinkled skin... Hidan's hands moved behind Itachi's grabbing and parting the creamy ass cheeks, he moaned when he felt Itachi move down and his tip pushed in the tight hotness.

He watched Itachi and was glad that the beautiful creature didn't seem to be in a lot of pain... Itachi's black eyebrows were slightly furrowed but that was all, the vampire's breathing was heavy and Itachi moaned in unison with Hidan when he sat down on the hard flesh, sheathing it fully... Hidan could only hope Itachi will not move any further when the perfect body crushed on his chest Hidan felt Itachi's teeth sink in his neck, if Itachi would move Hidan would come right then...

"You're so big Hidan..." Itachi breathed on his neck Hidan's hips jerked up when he heard it, Itachi whimpered and mewled...

he growled trying to stop from moving... pulling Itachi away from his neck he dived in a lustful kiss with the vampire... didn't really matter that the kiss was all sloppy and all tongue... didn't matter that their joined drool slid down Hidan's cheek... Hidan's hands were massaging Itachi's lower back, his fingers stroked down Itachi's spine firmly earning a soft mewl-like moan, the perfect body above him shivered and when Itachi pulled away from the kiss the crimson eyes where shining so lustfully that Hidan simply couldn't grasp how much he was enjoying this... they both...

Itachi sat up on his hips when Itachi lifted up Hidan's strong hands were there to aid the vampire.

Itachi sat back on him moaning and arching."Fuck... so big... it feels so good..." Itachi breathed lifting up again, Hidan... well how to put it... Hidan was pretty sure he will never feel greater pleasure when he heard those words...

They made him buck his hips up harshly as Itachi sat down the next time... but Hidan was wrong... it appeared he can feel better... when he saw Itachi arch beautifully and the perfect ass wriggled on his cock, Hidan knew he has hit the sweet spot.

The pace changed instantly, from unsure to hard and rough as Itachi was desperate to hit the spot again and when Hidan _didn't_ buck his hips up to add it to Itachi's pleasure, the crimson eyes popped open, the vampire leaned down pressing his chest on Hidan's, Hidan could only try not to moan out loudly like a cheap whore when Itachi bit his lower lip growling."Don't you dare!" Itachi panted out scratching his nails on Hidan's chest, Hidan was sure there will be red bruises afterwards... he didn't care it aroused him further... Itachi's eagerness aroused him further. "Give it to me Hidan..." Itachi finished sitting back up on his hips...

and Hidan did give it... he bucked his hips up sharply whenever Itachi slammed down on him and they both growled and moaned and mewled as Itachi's rough pace only roughened up until their skin was slapping together with a sound and Itachi was near screaming and wriggling his little ass on Hidan to intensify the feeling...

The crimson eyes closed and rolled in the back of Itachi's head, the black eyelashes fluttering over red cheeks... Hidan lifting Itachi up and down with his hands on Itachi's hips growled deep from his chest, Itachi didn't seem to be able to keep any tempo up anymore and it seemed that all Itachi wanted to do was to wriggle the little pretty ass on his big cock till they both would come...

"Hidan... mhh ahh... I can't... so close." Itachi moaned slamming down hard and clutching at Hidan's hands, that were on the creamy hips.

Well Hidan was close as well but he wanted to prolong this somehow... once more he wanted this to last _forever_...

He wrapped his arms around Itachi's chest firmly pulling the vampire down on his chest, Itachi's face pressed in his neck where Itachi growled loudly as Hidan started snapping his hips up and down fast and hard sliding deep inside Itachi with each time...

"You're so perfect Itachi..." he murmured in Itachi's, Itachi's loud moans turned into loud mewls doing his best to push his ass back each time Hidan glided into him.

Hidan rolled them around when Itachi wrapped the slender legs around his hips pulling him in hard Hidan crushed their lips together hard pounding in for all its worth, feeling his peak already take him over... through clouded eyes he saw Itachi's pleasured face when he pulled away from the kiss their mingled drool slid down the pretty cheek... he couldn't... _could not_ prolong this anymore. His hand wrapped around Itachi's length starting to pump it in times with his rough thrusts.

"H-Hidan... mh... ah. "

"C-come Itachi...ah... Itachi!" Hidan moaned and he couldn't quite believe that at the same time when Itachi's body jerked under him and arched and he felt the hot seed on his hand and on his stomach... he was coming deep in Itachi, his hips jerking trying to get deeper and deeper still.

"Hidan...ah Hidan!" Itachi half growled half moaned loudly, pushing his ass back hard on hard organ pleasuring him and Hidan kept enjoying the way Itachi's already tight walls clamped around him, milking every last drop out of him.

The pleasure was intense... it was hot and white... it was like an assassin's blade tainted with poison... once it cut you or even as much as nipped your skin... you were affected... and there was no cure... Hidan knew that the pleasure he felt with Itachi is one of a kind... he couldn't and _wouldn't_ feel anything like it with anyone else... as he crushed on Itachi's sweaty chest panting heavily and feeling Itachi do the same and hearing Itachi's soft moans he _knew_ he won't be able to ever live normally again... he will always want Itachi near... in arms reach... he also realised that he's being delusional and that it just won't happen... ever.

He rolled them around to give Itachi the chance to breathe freely without his weight on the perfect body... he himself could breathe just fine with the lean and delicate body on his... besides he loved the way Itachi turned and pressed his hot flushed cheek on his shoulder where he could feel the perfect nose touching his neck...

and like this Hidan could enjoy this a bit more, he played his fingers feathery down Itachi's spine maybe just to remind Itachi that it was really him... the vampire mewled almost inaudibly.

Lifting Itachi up slightly he let his now softened cock slide out.

It took them both a good while to regain something like a normal breathing. When he felt Itachi's breathing go calm Hidan smiled... it was a sad smile... it went sadder when Itachi pushed up on his hands and pressed the plump lips on his... not for long... it was just a moment.

Itachi pulled away and stood up from the bed and Hidan was biting his lower lip and breathing trough his nose hard... there was nothing he could do to stop Itachi... not a thing.

He watched Itachi pull the clothes back on and the way Itachi grimaced when he used the shirt to wipe away his come from the stomach and the now limp shaft. Hidan kept silent as Itachi allowed himself to get another shirt out of Hidan's wardrobe, Hidan grinned inwardly when Itachi unconsciously picked his favourite shirt and pulled it on with slow and steady moves it was as if Itachi was torturing him with a slow good-bye.

When Itachi was all dressed and ready he stopped at the door and turned to Hidan. Hidan smiled weakly seeing the plump lips doing the same.

"Eternity is a curse when you have to spend it alone Hidan... that's why we are called 'the damned'... we damn ourselves..." with that said Itachi opened the door stepping outside, he left the door ajar, when Itachi was out of sight Hidan closed his eyes trying to pull himself together.

"So long..." He heard Itachi's final words and then he allowed himself to turn on his stomach and press his face in the pillow trying to suffocate.

"Fuck!" he cursed punching the pillow.

Turning back on his back and staring in his greyish ceiling he sighed...

It all seemed worthwhile only for a moment... eternity seemed worthwhile only for a moment... while he was with Itachi... he knew Itachi was right saying those words... he _knew_...

They were damned to walk the lands with no one by their side for their own sins and their own cruelty that made them push the good things away with burning eyes and burning soul...

He would meet Itachi again... eternity is a long time after all...

...

_An: let me know what you think?_

_Meti..._


End file.
